


To change your story...

by thewinterhunter



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Hamilton watches Hamilton, Humour, Might updates ships throughout...? Who knows!, So much angst, honestly a mess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-05 16:08:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17328212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinterhunter/pseuds/thewinterhunter
Summary: Basically, Hamilton watches Hamilton. Lot's of angst and fluff throughout. I am a really slow writer, but try to update often if people actually do like what I have written so far.





	1. The Introduction

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hamilton watches Hamilton](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17240630) by [jAmIlToN2k](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jAmIlToN2k/pseuds/jAmIlToN2k). 



Alexander does not remember a lot. One minute he was with Burr, Lafayette, Mulligan and Laurens in a bar - the next he was on the floor. Slowly getting up - Alex notices how the lights are slightly dim. Being able to focus on his surroundings, he notices there are others on the floor with him, as well as sofas and a huge rectangle on the wall. Beside him, he hears a low groan. Quickly turning to his left, he notices John start to regain consciousness as well as some of the others around them. Alexander sits there in utter confusion - at a loss of words for the situation. "Where the fuck are we?" Alexander hears someone exclaim. Turning towards the voice on his right, he notices how the man who complained looked a bit like Lafayette. However, he was wearing a bright magenta coat and his hair was not tied up. The man in magenta seemed to notice him and glared, " I should have known you would be here Hamilton. What did you do!"

" What did I do? I don't even know you, you oversized grape!" Alexander exclaims in utter confusion. The volume seems to raise in the room as people notice friends are with them. Suddenly out of nowhere Alexander hears someone yell "Pa!". Quickly turning around to see who yelled, he sees a young man heading towards him. "What?" Alexander responds, causing the young man to look confused and slightly hurt. "You're my Dad..." he responds and then seems to notice someone else nearby, as he points towards them and then exclaims "And you are my Mum!". The woman in question seems quite surprised and responds with "You must be mistaken, not only do I not know this man, but I have not had any children." The young man looks confused but also as though he was about to cry. "But you are! I was born on January 22 1782!" Many turn to face him in utter shock and confusion. "1982? It is 1776!" Alexander responds in utter disbelief. "We don't even know where we are, could we all be from different times in history?" Hercules asks looking around the plain room they were in. "Everyone, what are your names and what years are you from." George Washington announces looking around at everyone. Soon, they come to realise John, Alex, Laf, Herc and Aaron were from 1776, George and Martha Washington were from the year 1778, Samuel Seabury, Charles Lee and King George were both from 1779, the Schuyler sisters were from 1777, Maria, Philip and George Eacker were from 1801, Thomas and James were from 1799. "Wait! What is this?" Angelica asks heading towards the screen. Attached to the side, is a piece of paper stuck on the wall with blue tack. Angelica turns around and reads out-loud: 'To, everyone in the room. You do not know who I am, but I am one of the many fans of a musical called Hamilton. It is 2019 and I have decided that I wish for you to change the fate of some of the situations in the musical. Take a seat and watch the screen as it will not be completely joyful to watch for anyone. If you have any questions, feel free to ask them and If I believe I should reveal the information, I will give you a response.' 

"Wait, it's called Hamilton?" Alexander responds a bit shocked that his last name is the title of a musical in the year 2019 no less. " Of course it would be named after you." Thomas grumbled glaring at Alexander. After a bit of shuffling, everyone sits down on the sofas. Aaron, Laf, Alex, John, and Herc sit on the biggest sofa in the middle. Philip, Eliza, Peggy and Angelica on the sofa on their right, while Thomas, James, Washington and Martha all sit on the one on their left. On the bean bags next to the sofas are King George, Eacker, Maria, Charles and Seabury. The lights start to dim more when a letter appears on Alexander's lap. After reading it, he turns to everyone "Apparently some of the actors play two roles. So the person who portrays Lafayette portrays Thomas. The person who portrays Hercules portrays James etc." Everyone nods understanding and turns toward the screen feeling nervous about what they need to change about the future.


	2. Alexander Hamilton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The musical begins...

**[Aaron Burr]**

**How does a bastard, orphan, son of a whore and a**

**Scotsman,** **dropped in the middle of a forgotten**

**Spot in the Caribbean by providence, impoverished, in squalor**

**Grow up to be a hero and a scholar?**

 

"So this is based about you?" Angelica asks turning towards Alexander who is focusing on the screen but nods in response.

 

**[John Laurens]**

**The ten-dollar Founding Father without a father**

 

"Ten-dollar Founding Father?" Lafayette pipes up trying to understand if it was an English term he hadn't learn, only to be met with confused shrugs.

 

**Got a lot farther by working a lot harder**

**By being a lot smarter**

**By being a self-starter**

**By fourteen, they placed him in charge of a trading charter**

 

**[Thomas Jefferson]**

**And every day while slaves were being slaughtered and carted**

**Away across the waves, he struggled and kept his guard up**

**Inside, he was longing for something to be a part of**

**The brother was ready to beg, steal, borrow, or barter**

 

 "So you committed crimes." Thomas states raising an eyebrow towards Alexander.

"I had no other way to survive." Argues back Alexander, who already is beginning to hate him.

 

**[James Madison]**

**Then a hurricane came, and devastation reigned**

**Our man saw his future drip, dripping down the drain**

**Put a pencil to his temple, connected it to his brain**

**And he wrote his first refrain, a testament to his pain**

 

**[Aaron Burr]**

**Well, the word got around, they said, "This kid is insane, man."**

**Took up a collection just to send him to the mainland**

**"Get your education, don't forget from whence you came, and**

**The** **world's gonna know your name. What's your name, man?"**

 

**[Alexander Hamilton]**

**Alexander Hamilton**

**My name is Alexander Hamilton**

**And there's a million things I haven't done**

**But just you wait, just you wait...**

 

 "I agree with that!" Alexander exclaims agreeing with how the writer has portrayed him so far.

 

**[Eliza Hamilton + company (except Alexander)]**

**When he was ten his father split, full of it, debt-ridden**

**Two years later, see Alex and his mother bed-ridden**

**Half-dead sittin' in their own sick, the scent thick**

**And Alex got better but his mother went quick**

 

 "You were with her when she passed?" Eliza gasps feeling sympathy for him. He just nods and tries not to remember witnessing her last breath and the days which followed when no one came to check on them.

 

**[George Washington + company]**

**Moved in with a cousin, the cousin committed suicide**

**Left him with nothin' but ruined pride, something new inside**

**A voice saying, "Alex, you gotta fend for yourself."**

**He started retreatin' and readin' every treatise on the shelf**

 

 "Death seems to follow me when you word it like that." Alexander jokes slightly to try to lighten the mood.

 

**[Burr + company]**

**There would've been nothin' left to do**

**For someone less astute**

**He would've been dead or destitute**

**Without a cent of restitution**

**Started workin', clerkin' for his late mother's landlord**

**Tradin' sugar cane and rum and all the things he can't afford**

**Scammin' for every book he can get his hands on**

**Plannin' for the future see him now as he stands on (ooh...)**

**The bow of a ship headed for a new land In New York you can be a new man**

**In New York you can (just you wait) be a new man**

**In New York you can (just you wait) be a new man**

**I** **n New York you can be a new man**

**In New York (** **New York)**

**Just you wait!**

 

 "The dancing and singing is really fluent and effective for telling your story, I must say." James pipes up enjoying the choreography.

 

**Alexander Hamilton (Alexander Hamilton)**

**We are waiting in the wings for you (waiting in the wings for you)**

**You could never back down**

**You never learned to take your time!**

**Oh, Alexander Hamilton (Alexander Hamilton)**

**When America sings for you**

**Will they know what you overcame?**

**Will they know you rewrote the game?**

**The world will never be the same, oh**

 

 "America sings for you? Oh please." Thomas rolls his eyes causing Alexander to glare at him again.

 

**[Burr]**

**The ship is in the harbour now**

**See if you can spot him (Just you wait)**

**Another immigrant**

**Comin' up from the bottom (Just you wait)**

**His enemies destroyed his rep**

**America forgot him**

 

"I got my reputation destroyed by others and it caused people to forget me?" Alexander questions.

"More like you destroyed your own reputation, with the help of others of course." Jefferson responds raising an eyebrow at Maria who cowers away slightly looking ashamed, however this only adds to Alexander's confusion.

 

**[Lafayette/Jefferson and Mulligan/Madison]**

**We fought with him**

 

"I gather due to the way that sounds, they might be one of the double cast rolls." Peggy adds watching intensely.

 

**[Laurens/Phillip]**

**Me? I died for him**

 

"Wait, someone dies?" Alexander adds with fear hits him at the thought of someone he cares about leaving him one again. Other around him tense up, worried about what is to come.

 

**[Washington]**

**Me? I trusted him**

**[Eliza and Angelica and Peggy/Maria]**

**Me? I loved him**

 

**[Burr]**

**And me? I'm the damn fool that shot him**

 

"Someone shoots you..." John states in shock that he knows someone in this room killed his dear friend.

 

**[company]**

**There's a million things I haven't done**

**But just you wait!**

**What's your name, man?**

**Alexander Hamilton!**

 

"So what we gather is that someone in this room is going to kill me." Alexander states looking down at the floor, still trying to understand the fact that at least one person will die for him. Noise levels rise as everyone tries to guess who the actors are portraying. "Are you okay Alexander?" Hercules asks noticing how the colour has drained from his face. Alexander nods to scared to try to speak, just in case he starts crying. As soon as the next song starts everyone goes silent.

 


	3. Aaron Burr, Sir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They begin to find out who is who.

**Seventeen seventy-six New York City**

**Pardon me, are you Aaron Burr, sir?**

"Wait, I am the one who shoots you?" Aaron asks, shock evident on his face. Alexander quickly turns to him, slightly hurt that his friend is the one who shoots him.

**That depends, who’s asking?**

**Oh, sure, sir I’m Alexander Hamilton, I’m at your service, sir I have been looking for you**

**I’m getting nervous**

**Sir, I heard your name at Princeton I was seeking an accelerated course of study When I got sort of out of sorts with a buddy of yours I may have punched him it’s a blur, sir He handles the financials?**

**You punched the bursar?**

"Alexander, you are not meant to go around punching people." George Washington sighs, tiredness clear in his tone. Alexander just smiles sheepishly.

**Yes, I wanted to do what you did Graduate in two, then join the revolution he looked at me like I was stupid I’m not stupid So how’d you do it, how’d you graduate so fast?**

**It was my parent's dying wish before they passed**

**You're an orphan, of course I’m an orphan God, I wish there was a war Then we could prove that we’re worth more than anyone bargained for**

"You say both Alexander and I are your parents?" Eliza asks Philip, who just nods smiling at her. "Why on earth did I get with such a reckless man." She mutters causing Alexander to respond "I am not reckless!" Angelica then raises her eyebrow at her, "YOu wished for a war." Understanding where they are coming from, Alexander blushes slightly and turns back to the screen.

**Can I buy you a drink?**

**That would be nice**

**While we’re talking, let me offer you some free advice Talk less**

**What?**

**Smile more**

**Ha**

"I think it is clear that he will not be listening to that advice." James states smiling slightly at Jefferson.

**Don’t let them know what you're against or what you're for**

**You can't be serious**

**You wanna get ahead?**

**Yes**

**Fools who run their mouths off wind up dead**

"Is that foreshadowing?" Martha Washington pipes up glancing worryingly at her husband.

**Yo yo yo yo yo What time is it? Show time**

**Like I said**

**Show time, show time Yo, I’m John Lauren's in the place to be Two pints o’ Sam Adams, but I’m workin' on three, uh Those redcoats don’t want it with me 'Cause I will pop chick-a pop these cops till I’m free**

"I am the one who dies..." John states looking towards the ground in shock and fear. Alexander quickly turns to his friend, feeling his stomach drop at the thought. "No. I will not let it happen." Alexander states determined to change John's fate.

**Oui oui, mon ami, je m’appelle Lafayette The Lancelot of the revolutionary set I came from afar just to say bonsoir Tell the king casse-toi Who’s the best, c’est moi**

**Brrrah, brraaah I am Hercules Mulligan Up in it, lovin' it, yes I heard ya mother said come again Ay, lock up ya daughters and horses, of course It’s hard to have intercourse over four sets of corsets (wow)**

"Lock up your horses? Are you trying to tell us that you have been having intercourse with horses?" King George the Third asks, surprising everyone that he is even joining in. Hercules just shrugs grinning.

**No more sex, pour me another brew, son Let’s raise a couple more to the revolution**

**Well, if it ain’t the prodigy of Princeton college Aaron Burr Give us a verse, drop some knowledge**

**Good luck with that, you’re takin' a stand You spit, I’m 'a sit We’ll see where we land (boo)**

**Burr, the revolution’s imminent, what do you stall for?**

**If you stand for nothing Burr, what’ll you fall for?**

**Oh, who are you oh, who are you oh, who are you? Oh, who is this kid, what’s he gonna do?**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I am not writing a lot based on the lines, but I feel as though it will get longer after Story of Tonight which is where the John, Alex, Herc, Aaron and Laf were from.


	4. My Shot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing in this fanfiction by the way, found the lyrics on metro

**I am not throwing away my shot!**

**I am not throwing away my shot!**

**Hey yo, I'm just like my country**

**I'm young, scrappy and hungry**

**and I'm not throwing away my shot!**

"That is a strange comparison, I must say." Burr adds raising his eyebrow at the simile used.

**I'm 'a get a scholarship to King's College.**

**I prob'ly shouldn't brag, but dag, I amaze and astonish.**

"You have quite an ego don't you?" Angelica states smiling slightly at Alexander, who just shrugs and smiles at her in response.

**The problem is I got a lot of brains but no polish.**

**I gotta holler just to be heard.**

"Holler is not a term I would use, as you mainly just write to be heard." States rolling his eyes.

**With every word, I drop knowledge!**

**I'm a diamond in the rough, a shiny piece of coal tryin' to reach my goal.**

**My power of speech: unimpeachable.**

**Only nineteen but my mind is older.**

"You really do have an ego." Lafayette chimes in laughing slightly shaking his head.

**These New York City streets get colder,**

**I shoulder ev'ry burden, ev'ry disadvantage I have learned to manage,**

**I don't have a gun to brandish I walk these streets famished.**

**The plan is to fan this spark into a flame.**

**But damn, it's getting dark, so let me spell out the name**

"Why do you need to spell out your name? It is really simple to spell, unlike Margarita, which is one of the reasons I stick to Peggy." Peggy asks confused at the lyrics.

**I am the— A-l-e-x-a-n-d-e-r—we are—meant to be...**

**A colony that runs independently.**

**Meanwhile, Britain keeps shittin' on us endlessly.**

**Essentially, they tax us relentlessly**

**then King George turns around, runs a spending spree.**

**He ain't ever gonna set his descendants free**

**so there will be a revolution in this century.**

**Enter me!**

**(He says in parentheses)**

**Don't be shocked when your hist'ry book mentions me.**

**I will lay down my life if it sets us free.**

**Eventually, you'll see my ascendancy**

**And I am not throwing away my shot.**

**My shot!**

**I am not throwing away my shot.**

**My shot!**

**Hey yo, I'm just like my country**

**I'm young, scrappy and hungry and I'm not throwing away my shot.**

**And I'm not throwing away my shot.**

**I am not throwing away my shot.**

**I am not throwing away my shot.**

**Hey yo, I'm just like my country**

**I'm young, scrappy and hungry and I'm not throwing away my shot.**

**It's time to take a shot!**

"We get the point, can we move along already." Charles Lee groans at the repetition of the words. "I gather we might be hearing them a lot throughout the performance, so I would just get used to it." Martha Washington pipes up smiling softly at Charles Lee.

**I dream of life without a monarchy.**

"Is this a good time to tell you that the French Revolution ended in 1799 with the monarchy being slaughter in 1793?" Philip asks turning to Lafayette grinning, which causes Lafayette, Hercules, John and Alexander to all cheer. 

**The unrest in France will lead to 'onarchy?**

**'Onarchy? How you say, how you say, 'anarchy?'**

**When I fight, I make the other side panicky.**

**With my- Shot!**

**Yo, I'm a tailor's apprentice and I got y'all knuckleheads in loco parentis.**

"In loco parentis? Should we start calling you father?" Alexander teases Hercules, who just laughs.

**I'm joining the rebellion cuz I know it's my chance to socially advance,**

**instead of sewin' some pants!**

**I'm gonna take a- Shot!**

**But we'll never be truly free**

**until those in bondage have the same rights as you and me**

**you and I. Do or die.**

**Wait till I sally in on a stallion with the first black battalion have another- Shot!**

"Damn right!" John exclaims high fiving Alexander.

**Geniuses, lower your voices.**

**You keep out of trouble and you double your choices.**

**I'm with you, but the situation is fraught.**

**You've got to be carefully taught: If you talk, you're gonna get shot!**

**Burr, check what we got.**

**Mister Lafayette, hard rock like Lancelot**

"I will gladly accept that compliment! Merci mon ami." Lafayette states smiling proudly at Alexander.

**I think your pants look hot**

"Love to hear that my pants made a wonderful impression on you, but nothing else about me." Alexander rolls his eyes at the teasing.

**Laurens, I like you a lot.**

"Well I think we can gather who is your favourite out of the group, as well as who is your least favourite based on those three comments alone." Thomas snorts.

Alexander glares at Thomas and retorts back, "I do not have favourites, anyway I did not write this or state any of those things on any of the occasions that we have been together at a bar. Which means it is the writer adding that part, which is not true."

Thomas cocks an eyebrow at Alexander, "Oh really? This whole play is about you though, so why would he change such a small thing-"

"That is enough both of you." Thomas adrubtly stops at George Washington's command.

**Let's hatch a plot blacker than the kettle callin' the pot...**

**What are the odds the gods would put us all in one spot**

**poppin' a squat on conventional wisdom,**

**like it or not a bunch of revolutionary manumission abolitionists?**

**Give me a position, show me where the ammunition is!**

**Oh, am I talkin' too loud?**

**Sometimes I get over excited, shoot off at the mouth.**

**I never had a group of friends before I promise that I'll make y'all proud.**

"That is quite sweet of you." Eliza states smiling sweetly at Alexander, who just blushes out of embarrassment.

**Let's get this guy in front of a crowd**

**I am not throwing away my shot.**

**I am not throwing away my shot.**

**Hey yo, I'm just like my country**

**I'm young, scrappy and hungry**

**and I'm not throwing away my shot.**

**I am not throwing away my shot.**

**I am not throwing away my shot.**

**Hey yo, I'm just like my country**

**I'm young, scrappy and hungry and I'm not throwing away my shot.**

**Ev'rybody sing:**

**Whoa, whoa, whoa Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Hey! Whoa! Whoa! Wooh!! Whoa! Whoa!**

**Ay, let 'em hear ya! Let's go! Yea!**

**I said shout it to the rooftops! Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!**

**Said, to the rooftops! Whoa! Come on! Whoa! Come on, let's go!** **Yea!**

**Rise up! When you're living on your knees you rise up.**

**Tell your brother that he's gotta rise up.**

**Tell your sister that she's gotta rise up**

**When are these colonies gonna rise up?**

**When are these colonies gonna rise up**

**Whoa! Whoa! When are these colonies gonna rise up**

**Whoa! When are these colonies gonna rise up?**

**Whoa! Rise up! Rise up!**

**I imagine death so much it feels more like a memory**

"That was quite a dramatic twist." Hercules mutters quite taken back by the sudden change in tone.

**When's it gonna get me?**

**In my sleep? Seven feet ahead of me?**

**If I see it comin', do I run or do I let it be?**

**Is it like a beat without a melody?**

**See, I never thought I'd live past twenty.**

**Where I come from some get half as many.**

"Is this what you think about on a usual occurrence?" John asks concerned, turns towards his friend. Alexander just shrugs while slightly nodding, which causing John to become even more worried. "You should probably stop that."

**Ask anybody why we livin' fast and we laugh,**

**reach for a flask we have to make this moment last, that's plenty.**

**Scratch that this is not a moment,** **it's the movement**

**where all the hungriest brothers with something to prove went?**

**Foes oppose us, we take an honest stand we roll like Moses,**

**claimin' our promised land.**

**And? If we win our independence?**

**'Zat a guarantee of freedom for our descendants?**

**Or will the blood we shed begin an endless cycle of vengeance and death with no defendants?**

**I know the action in the street is excitin'**

**but Jesus, between all the bleedin' 'n fightin' I've been readin' 'n writin'.**

**We need to handle our financial situation.**

**Are we a nation of states?**

**What's the state of our nation?**

**I'm past patiently waitin'.**

**I'm passionately smashin' every expectation every action's an act of creation!**

**I'm laughin' in the face of casualties and sorrow**

**for the first time, I'm thinkin' past tomorrow**

**And I am not throwing away my shot.**

**I am not throwing away my shot.**

**Hey yo, I'm just like my country**

**I'm young, scrappy and hungry and I'm not throwing away my shot.**

**We're gonna rise up!**

**Time to take a shot!**

**Not throwing away my shot.**

**We're gonna rise up!**

**Time to take a shot!**

**Not throwing away my shot.**

**We're gonna We're gonna rise up!**

**Rise up!**

**Time to take a shot! Rise up!**

**Rise up!**

**Time to take a shot! Rise up!**

**Rise up!**

**Take a shot! Shot!**

**Ri- ri- ri Shot!**

**A-yo, it's time to take a shot!**

**Time to take a shot!**

**Time to take a shot!**

**Time to take a shot!**

**And I am- And I am-**

**Not throwin' away my-**

**Not throwin' away my shot!**

"That line really does drive you insane by the end of the song." King George interjects quite focused on the performance. Everyone nods in agreement, waiting for the next song.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is appreciated! I am a slow writer so it takes me hours to write a small amount that I am pleased with, but I do update quite a little bit.


End file.
